Y QUÉ
by SerenaChibaMoon
Summary: Es un especial de San Valentín, inspirada en la canción de Axel: Y qué. Cada capítulo narra distintas historias de parejas que pese a todo logran luchar por amor sin importar los obstáculos que enfrenten, pasen y leen. Espero les guste esta historia y lo agreguen a sus favoritos.


Esta historia es basada en la canción Y qué de Axel, pero algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

 **¿Y QUÉ?**

Muchas mujeres desde que somos pequeñas, nuestras madres nos han dicho que lo más bello es amar a alguién y formar una familia con ellos. Creemos que el amor es igual a los cuentos de hadas y no es así.

El amor si es un sentimiento muy hermoso, pero no todo es color de rosa muchos hemos sufrido por él, pero no es culpa del sentimiento si no de las personas que nos hacen daño y de las circunstancias que llegan a romper nuestros corazones.

Muchos se cierran a este sentimiento y cuesta que se vuelvan a entregar a él por miedo a volver a ser lastimados, pero no es así, no todo va ser igual a lo que te sucedió en el pasado.

Pese a que tengamos un final triste debemos aprender de ello y que no siempre lo que pensemos va ser igual. En esta historia, se muestra varias parejas que sin importar nada se aman y se amarán por siempre.

 **Capítulo 1. Serenity y Solaris**

En una familia muy humilde, vivía una niña de 12 años llamada Serenity, de cabellos lilas, peinados con un par de chunguitos y de ojos lilas. Su único sueño era ser una princesa que fuera rescatada por un príncipe, ya que, su padre era un monstruo que la maltrataba a ella y a su madre día a día cada vez que se emborrachaba.

Siempre que iba a la escuela trataba de ocultar los golpes que le daba su papá para que nadie la señalara.

Un día estaba en su clase, viendo hacia la ventana pensando en lo bonito que sería ser rescatada por un príncipe.

-Chicos, hoy se integra un alumno nuevo a esta clase y espero que lo traten bien.

-Sí, profesora.- Serenity salió de sus pensamientos para ver a su nuevo compañero.

-Bueno, preséntate para que tus compañeros te conozcan.

-Sí. Mi nombre es Solaris Tsukino, tengo 12 años. Nací aquí en Japón pero por el trabajo de mi papá nos fuimos a trabajar un tiempo a Inglaterra y bueno lo transfirieron de nuevo aquí.- Serenity lo miró atento, se parecía mucho a los príncipes de los libros que siempre le leía su mamá antes de dormir, rubio y de ojos azules.-Espero llevarme bien con todos.

-Gracias, Solaris. Puedes buscar asiento.

-Sí, profesora.- Había un asiento vacío a la par de Serenity, así que él se dirigió hacia el asiento. Ella al verlo, quitó la mirada y volvió a ver a la ventana y él al fin llegó y se sentó.

-¡Hola!- Serenity voltio a verlo y se perdió en sus ojos azules.

-¡Hola!- Ella le sonrío.

-Ahora sí, empecemos con la clase.

Después de varias horas llegó la hora de almuerzo, Serenity agarró la bolsa de comida y fue directo a la azotea a comer. Solaris la vio agarró su bolsa y la siguió, al llegar la vio sentada viendo al horizonte.

-Oye, ¿te puedo acompañar?- Se le acercó sutilmente.

-¡Ah! Es…está bien.

-¡Vaya, qué hermosa vista hay aquí!

-Sí.

-Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Serenity Nagato.

-¡Qué hermoso nombre al igual que tus ojos!- Serenity se sonrojó al verlo.

-Tú te llamas, Solaris. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. ¿Te sucede algo? Es que llegué a clases te vi algo pensativa.

-No…no es nada.

-Está bien, si no quieres contarme no importa. Pero me gustaría ser tu amigo, ¿qué dices?- Él le sonríe y ella le devuelve el gesto con otra sonrisa.

-Sí, seamos amigos.- Él le da la mano y ella también.

-Bueno, será mejor comer no se nos vaya a ser tarde para entrar a clases.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Empezaron a almorzar tranquilamente, cuando terminaron todavía quedaba tiempo suficiente antes a entrar a clases. Solaris pensó en contar unos cuantos chistes para que Serenity se riera un rato y también a contarle como fue su vida en Inglaterra.

Al tocar la campana para entrar, ellos recogieron todo lo que usaron para el almuerzo y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Solaris le agarró la mano a Serenity para que pudieran llegar rápido a clases, ella sólo lo miró y se sonrojó.

-Bueno, llegamos a tiempo.

-Sí.

-Oye, ¿qué tal si después de la salida me llevas a conocer Tokio?

-Lo siento, Solaris. Debo llegar temprano a mi casa, tal vez otro día.

-Sí, está bien.

Las clases empezaron, Serenity tocó su mano era la primera vez que un chico le agarraba la mano.

- _Su mano se sintió tan cálida, por un momento me sentí rescatada por un príncipe. Será que él sea mi príncipe azul._

Al terminar las clases, Solaris acompañó a Serenity hasta la salida y se despidieron. Cada quién tomó rumbos distintos para ir a sus casas, en el camino uno estaba pensando en los ocurrido durante el día. Serenity al llegar a su casa vio que todo estaba en completa paz, no había llegado su papá aún.

-¡Hola, Serenity! ¿Cómo te fue en la Primaria?

-Bien, llegó un chico nuevo a clases.

-¿Y está guapo?

-Jajajajajaja, ay mamá. Bueno, la verdad no sé. Él es rubio y de ojos azules, se llama Solaris, tiene mi edad.- Ella empieza a suspirar.

-Creo que mi pequeña hija se acaba de enamorar, jajajajaja.

-No, mamá estoy muy pequeña para eso. Simplemente que el almorzó conmigo hoy y nos hicimos amigos, quería que le enseñara la ciudad pero como apenas que llego de la Primaria está papá no quería llegar tarde, tú sabes como es él.

-Sí, tienes razón. Un día que no esté tu papá invítalo a comer.

-Sí, mamá. Bueno iré a cambiarme a mi habitación.

-Está bien, hija. Pero si viene tu papá es mejor que te encierres y no salgas.

-Mamá…

-Hazme caso, Serenity. No quiero que te siga lastimando.

-Y yo no quiero que te haga lo mismo de siempre, te va terminar matando.

-Tranquila, hija. Eso no va a pasar.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, te lo prometo.

Serenity se fue a su habitación, puso su mochila encima de la cama y se cambió de ropa. Al terminar de cambiarse, se sentó cerca de la ventana a ver y empezó a tocarse su mano, después de unos instantes escuchó ruidos en la sala. Su papá había llegado borracho como siempre, fue a cerrar la puerta con llave tal y como lo dijo su mamá.

Al pasar de varias horas el ruido se convirtió en silencio, Serenity aprovechó para salir y ver como estaba su madre. Vio que había unos cuantos jarrones rotos y unos golpes en la cara de su mamá.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?- La vio sentada en un sillón llorando.

-Sí, hija no te preocupes por mí. Ahora recojo todo.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, Serenity. No quiero que tu padre te encuentre y te pegue, le dije que apenas llegaste de la Primaria te fuiste a dormir.

-Está bien, mamá.

-La cena está en el microondas y hay jugo de manzana en la refrigeradora.

-Gracias, mami.

Serenity fue a la cocina, calentó su cena. Sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso, agarró una bandeja y rumbo a la sala vio con tristeza a su madre antes de seguir su camino rumbo a su habitación.

Comió de su cena y al terminar se puso la pijama, se acostó en su cama y empezó a llorar siempre pensando en que su sueño se vuelva realidad y que ojalá Solaris fuera su príncipe y que la llegara a rescatar del infierno en que vivía en su casa.

Conforme pasaron los días Serenity y Solaris se volvieron muy unidos, más porque sabían que sería su último año en la Primaria y no sabían si irían a la misma Secundaria. Solaris supo lo que pasaba en la casa de Serenity y le hizo una promesa de hacerla feliz sin importar la distancia.

Pasó el tiempo, salieron de la Primaria y en vacaciones se veían para jugar en el Parque No. 10. Serenity nunca lo invitó a su casa por miedo a la reacción que tendría su padre al verlo, no quería que viera como la maltrataba a ella y a su madre.

Al pasar las vacaciones, ambos se pusieron tristes por tener que despedirse, lo único que deseaban era entrar a la misma Secundaria. Solaris lo deseaba más quería cuidar de su amiga Serenity.

Cuando iniciaron las clases en la Secundaria, Serenity entró a buscarse en la lista de los grupos de Primero, sin darse cuenta se dio cuenta que alguién estaba a su lado y volteó a verla.

-Solaris, ¿eres tú?

-Serenity, esto es una verdadera sorpresa.- Solaris sin pensarlo la abrazó.-Pensé que no volvería a verte.

-Sí, no sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a verte.- Lo vio a los ojos.

-Igual a mí y al parecer volveremos a estar juntos en clases.

-Sí.

-Será mejor que entremos.

Solaris agarró la mano de Serenity para entrar y ambos se sentaron juntos, sentarse ambos se sonrieron y luego empezaron a ponerle atención al profesor. El día transcurrió normal y como era el primer día de clases todos los alumnos salieron temprano.

-Oye, Serenity. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Parque un rato?

-Sí, claro vamos.

Fueron al Parque No. 10 y llegaron hasta un puente para ver el atardecer, a ambos les encantaba ir a ese Parque sentían una completa paz.

-Solaris, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?

-Mmm, pues me gustaría ser un excelente Arquitecto y ¿tú?

-Es…es…mmm, mejor olvídalo es un tontería sin importancia.

-Serenity, ¿no confías en mí?

-Sí, pero mejor que lo diré luego.

-Está bien.

Se quedaron viendo el atardecer y como poco a poco empezaba iluminarse el cielo con estrellas, se les pasó la noción del tiempo. Serenity volvió a la realidad cuando vio su reloj ya era demasiado tarde, sabía lo que le esperaba en casa, tenía miedo de ir a casa, pero aún así rezó por que su padre no haya llegado primero que ella.

-Ya me tengo que ir, Solaris.

-Tranquila, Serenity. Yo te llevo hasta tu casa.

-No, mejor no. Hasta mañana.

-Ok, hasta mañana, Serenity.

Serenity se fue corriendo hasta su casa, suspiró, abrió la puerta y ahí lo vio a su padre sentado en el sillón esperándola.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Con que al fin llegas, niña. ¿Dónde andabas?

-Andaba en el Parque, papá.

-Mentira, seguro andabas revolcándote con quién sabe quién.- La mamá de Serenity estaba en la cocina y al escuchar lo que le dijo su esposo a su hija se enojó.

-Kenji, no te voy a permitir que le hables así a nuestra hija. Apenas es una niña y ella no es capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Tú cállate, Ikuko.- Se levantó de su silla y empujó a su esposa y ésta cayó al suelo.

-¡Mamá!

\- Y tú, niña. Di la verdad, ¿dónde andabas?

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, papá. No tengo necesidad de mentir, andaba en el Parque.

-Eres una maldita mentirosa, igual que tu madre.- Se acerca a Serenity y le da una fuerte cachetada que la tumba al piso. Ella se toca la mejilla, empieza a llorar y él la levanta del piso y le da varios golpes en la cara.-Eso te enseñará a no ser una mentirosa.

-Déjala, ella es incapaz de mentir.- Se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-Te dije que te calles, seguro le andas tapando sus porquerías.- Se sacó el cinturón de su pantalón y empezó a pegarles a las 2.

Cuando terminó se fue a su habitación y las dejó completamente solas en la sala. Ellas sólo se abrazaron y siguieron llorando por lo ocurrido.

-Mamá, no es justo que las cosas siguen así. Ya es demasiado, deberíamos huir o que tú lo denuncies a la policía.

-No puedo, hija. No quiero dejarte sin padre.

-Eso no me interesa, lo único importante es que estemos a salvo.

-Hija.- Ambas siguieron llorando y Serenity se fue a su habitación.

Se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar como haría para ocultar los golpes que le dio su padre, para que no se dieran cuenta en su Secundaria de que ella es maltratada en su casa y no quería que Solaris se enterara de nada. Siguió llorando hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Serenity buscó como maquillarse por completo los golpes que tenía en la cara y en algunas partes de su pierna. Luego, agarró su mochila, fue directamente a la cocina, agarró algo de jugo de naranja unas cuantas frutas y salió rápidamente de su casa no quería verla la cara a su padre.

De camino, se encontró con Solaris, se saludaron y siguieron su rumbo hacia la Secundaria. Solaris en el transcurso del día notó la tristeza que tenía Serenity cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo fueron a la azotea.

-Oye, Serenity. Sé que te sucede algo y espero que me lo cuentes.

-No es nada, Solaris.- Solaris se acercó para tocarle el rostro.-¡Ay!

-Con esto ya lo dijiste todo. Tu papá, te volvió a pegar.

-Es que yo…- Una lágrima se comenzó a asomar por su mejilla.

-No es justo que él les pegue a tu madre y a ti. Tu mamá debería denunciarlo.

-Se lo dije a mi mamá pero no quiere dejarme sin padre.

-Dejemos este tema.

-Sí, ayer no te dije cual es mi sueño.

-Si quieres no me digas.

-No, te lo diré. Mi sueño es que un príncipe llegue a rescatarme y me salve del monstruo de mi padre.- Empezó a llorar y Solaris la abrazó con fuerza.-Es un sueño tonto lo sé los príncipes no existen.

-No digas eso, Serenity. Es un sueño muy hermoso y sabes ahora tengo otro sueño.

-¿Cuál es?

-Cuidarte el resto de mi vida, quiero ser ese príncipe que tanto necesitas porque eres muy importante para mí.

-Solaris.- Lo miró a los ojos.

-Ya no llores más, ¿sí?- Le quita las lágrimas con sus dedos.-Mejor comamos, ¿trajiste almuerzo?

-No, sólo desayuné.

-Tranquila, traje bastante comida lo podemos compartir entre los dos.

-Gracias, Solaris.

Serenity después de eso, empezó a sentir una especie de calidez en su corazón no se explicaba que era. Solaris también comenzaba a sentir lo mismo, pero a ambos no les importó, eso no cambió la amistad entre ambos, pese a los años que pasaron juntos en la Secundaria.

Cuando entraron a la misma Preparatoria, algo empezó a cambiar muchas chicas se le empezaron acercar a Solaris y Serenity empezaba a sentir celos cada vez que ella se le acercaban a él o lo veía con alguna de ellas. Él empezó a ver de una manera diferente a Serenity, se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era amor y debía confesárselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ya que había un chico que andaba tratando de conquistarla le decían "Gran Sabio" por ser el No. 1 en toda la Preparatoria.

A la hora del almuerzo, Solaris se animó a hablarle a Serenity era ahora o nunca. Serenity lo vio algo nervioso y decidió ignorarlo un poco.

-Serenity, tengo algo que decirte y no creo que pueda esperar más.

-Solaris, me estás asustando.

-Tranquila, no es nada grave.

-Entonces, dime. Has estado actuando muy extraño.

-Está bien.- Respiró profundo.-Desde hace tiempo he empezado a sentir cosas por ti.

-Solaris, yo…

-Serenity estoy enamorado de ti.- Una lágrima empezó de salir de la mejilla de ella.-Seguro no sientes lo mismo que yo y lo entenderé.

-Solaris, yo…- Se lanza a abrazarlo y empieza a llorar en su pecho.-Yo también siento lo mismo, jamás pensé que tu también te sentías igual y más cuando te veo con esas chicas.- Él le alza la cara para que lo vea y le sonríe.

-La única que me importa eres tú. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que sientas celos y que estés enamorada de mí como yo lo estoy de ti. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Sí, que ya no seremos amigos.

-Sí y ahora que quiero preguntarte, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.- Lo abrazó con más fuerza, él le volvió alzar la cara y ambos se dieron su primer beso.

Después de eso, su noviazgo se hizo oficial en toda la Preparatoria pero aún así las chicas seguían acercándose a Solaris y cada vez que podía Serenity se entrometía entre ellas, debían respetar que él era su novio y tenían porqué coquetearle.

Solaris quería ir a la casa de Serenity pero ella sabía que iba a provocar un gran problema con su padre. Así que sólo su madre supo de su relación y su padre nunca lo supo.

Pasaron varios años, ambos habían terminado la Universidad juntos estaban muy contentos. Los padres de Solaris decidieron prepararle una cena a él y a su novia para celebrar que se graduaron, sólo invitaron a la madre de Serenity ya que sabían de su situación con su padre y que a él nunca le importó nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Solaris hace tiempo tenía algo que decirle a su novia, pero decidió esperar hasta que terminaran la Universidad y como todas las personas que les importaba estaban reunidas en la cena, era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

-Señores, hay un anuncio que debo hacer.- Dijo tocando con un tenedor la copa de vino, los demás le pusieron atención.-Primero quiero agradecerles estén con nosotros hoy en esta cena. Estoy muy feliz por haber terminado mi carrera de Arquitecto y por tener a la mujer más hermosa a mi lado, quisiera tenerla por siempre a mi lado.- Saca del bolso de su pantalón una cajita blanca y la abre, es un anillo de plata con pequeños diamante y uno grande en forma de flor, se acerca a Serenity y se arrodilla frente a ella.-Serenity, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí.- Serenity empezó a llorar de la felicidad, mientras que Solaris le ponía el anillo en el dedo.

Todos estaban muy felices por lo ocurrido, terminaron cenar tranquilamente pero a Serenity y a su madre se les borró la sonrisa del rostro cuando se dieron cuenta de que debían ocultarle a su padre su compromiso con Solaris. Si se entera va a golpearlas severamente.

-No se preocupen, mañana iré a su casa y hablaré con él, sin importar lo que llegue a pasar.

-No, amor. No quiero que te vaya a golpear.

-Tranquila, no me dejaré y si te quiere hacerles daño yo las defenderé a las 2.

-Gracias, Solaris pero no es necesario que lo hagas. Es mejor, ocultarles esto igual que su noviazgo durante todos estos años.

-No, Señora Nagato. El debe de enterarse de esto, no importa si no va a Nuestra Boda ya sabemos la clase de hombre que es.

-Mejor nos vamos, amor. Se nos está haciendo un poco tarde y no queremos tener problemas con mi papá.

-Está bien, pero digan lo que digan mañana en la tarde iré a tu casa. Buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches, Solaris y gracias por todo.

-Buenas noches, Señora Nagato.

Ambas se fueron a su casa, al llegar las luces estaban apagadas eso quería decir que todavía no había llegado el monstruo. Entraron rápidamente a la casa, cada se fue a sus habitación a cambiarse y así quitarse todo para que el monstruo no se dieran cuenta de que salieron.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el padre de Serenity había llegado, se quitó su anillo, lo guardó y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Solaris hizo lo que prometió fue a la casa de su prometida para hablar con su padre. Al llegar ahí estaba sentado en el sillón, Serenity le suplicó muchas veces a su prometido que se fuera pero este no le hizo caso, entró de todos modos a su casa.

-Buenas noches, Señor Nagato.

-Y tú, ¿quién eres?

-Soy Solaris el novio de Serenity desde hace 9 años.

-¡QUÉ! Ikuko ven para acá.- La madre de Serenity salió de inmediato de la cocina.-¿Porqué no me dijiste que la zorra de tu hija tiene novio? Espera responderé por ti, simplemente porque quería que siguiera tus pasos.

-Discúlpeme, Señor Nagato. Pero no voy a permitir que les falte el respeto a la Señora Nagato y a su hija Serenity.

-Tú no te metas en esto, muchacho. Esto es entre mi familia y yo.- Trató de acercársele a Serenity para darle una cachetada pero la mano de Solaris se lo impidió.-Dije que no te entrometieras.- Le lanzó un golpe que le rompió la boca y Solaris se lo devolvió.

-No vine a tener problemas. Sólo quería decirle que me casaré con su hija sin importar que usted se oponga.

-Dudo que quieras casarte con una cualquiera como ella es igual a su madre.- Solaris de la furia le lanzó otro golpe.-Eres un maldito, esto no se quedará así.- Salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

-Amor, no debiste hacerlo. Te lo dije que nos ibas a causar problemas.

-Sí, Solaris. Quién sabe qué pasará cuando regrese.

-No se preocupen, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de esto. Lo importante es que ustedes están bien.

-Gracias, Solaris. Iré a traer el botiquín, ya vengo.

-Sí, mamá.- Serenity se acercó a Solaris y le empezó a tocar el rostro.-Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a mi padre de esa manera.

-Lo sé y lo volvería hacer las veces que sean necesarias.- Puso su frente junto a la de ella para mirarse tiernamente a los ojos.

-Aquí está el botiquín.

-Gracias, Señora Nagato.- Se sentó en un sillón, Serenity abrió el botiquín, sacó lo que necesitaba y empezó a curarle el labio a su prometido.

-Tengo miedo de que regrese mi papá y esta vez nos mate a la ti.

-Deben de estar tranquilas. ¡Ay!

-Deja de moverte para que te pueda curar.

-Está bien, amor. No deben preocuparse por eso, no creo que vuelva y si lo hace lo vamos a denunciar y con eso no se podrá acercarse a esta casa o a ustedes.

-No, no quiero denunciarlo.

-Mamá, ya estoy grande. Sabes que nunca me ha importado tener un padre para eso te tengo a ti, debes preocuparte por nuestra seguridad.

-Tienen razón, lo denunciaremos.

-Podemos ir ahora mismo.

-Sí.- Dijeron a unísono Serenity y su madre.

Esa misma noche pusieron la denuncia contra Kenji Nagato, después de eso nunca se volvió a parecer en su casa. Así que pudieron planear durante varios días los preparativos para la Boda.

Cuando llegó el Gran Día, Kenji apareció pero se escondió entre unos árboles cercanos a la Iglesia. Vio a su hija muy contenta salir del brazo del que ahora era su esposo y se puso a llorar, estaba muy arrepentido por todo el daño que les había causado a su hija y a su esposa por muchos largos años. Antes de irse, vio por última vez a su hija y se fue. Serenity vio la silueta de su padre alejarse, se sonrío y luego siguió recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los invitados y de su madre.

Pasaron 3 años, después de que Solaris y Serenity se casaron vivían en una hermosa casa de 2 plantas que el mismo Solaris diseñó para ambos y para los hijos que tendrían en un futuro.

Ambos habían vivido muy felices, Serenity trabajaba como decoradora de interior ya que esa fue la carrera que sacó en la Universidad, mientras que Solaris trabajaba en una gran compañía de Arquitectura, al fin sus sueños se hicieron realidad. Serenity consiguió a su príncipe que la salvó del monstruo de su padre, pero algo le faltaba tener príncipes y princesas a los cuales cuidar.

Un día, que estaba Solaris trabajando en su oficina sintió unos ligeros mareos y después de eso se desmayó. Una de sus empleadas lo encontró en el suelo y de inmediato fue llevado al Hospital. Mientras Serenity estaba trabajando en la decoración de una casa vecina recibió una llamada en su celular, le avisaron lo ocurrido con su esposo.

Al llegar al Hospital, vio a sus suegros y a su madre en la sala de espera preocupados por Solaris, nadie les daba razón sobre su situación. Después de unos minutos, un Doctor salió de la habitación de donde estaba internado Solaris.

-¿Ustedes son familiares del Señor Tsukino?

-Sí.- Dijeron todos a unísono.

-Soy el Doctor Tomoe.

-Doctor, que tiene mi esposo.

-Todavía no se sabe que tiene, para eso debemos practicarle unos cuantos exámenes.

-Espero que mi hijo no tenga nada grave.- Dijo la madre de Solaris.

-Para eso le haremos los exámenes para descartar que es lo que tiene, Señora Tsukino.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer, Doctor.- Dijo el padre de Solaris.

-Doctor, ¿cuándo van a estar listo los resultados?- Dijo la madre de Serenity.

-Mañana estarán listos. Bueno, con su permiso, me tengo que retirar.

-No quiero que Solaris se muera.- Serenity cayó llorando al suelo y su madre se acercó para abrazarla.

-Hija, no te preocupes mañana darán los resultados de sus exámenes. Tal vez sólo le salga que tiene una simple Anemia.

-La Señora Nagato, tiene razón. No te preocupes, Serenity, todo va estar bien.- Dijo la madre de Solaris.

-¿Y si resulta que si tiene algo?

-No hay que ser negativos. Sí lo tiene, pues para eso hay cura.

-No quiero que Solaris me deje, tenemos sueños por cumplir.- Serenity lloraba desconsoladamente la sola idea de perder a Solaris la hacía padecer.

-Serenity, es mejor que vayas a descansar yo me quedaré cuidando a Solaris.- Dijo la madre de Solaris.

-No, yo quiero quedarme.

-Hija, la Señora Tsukino tiene razón es mejor que vayas a descansar.

-Está bien, pero volveré en la noche para quedarme con él.

-No te preocupes, Serenity ve y descansa un poco.

-Gracias, Señores Tsukino.- Ambos le sonrieron a Serenity, sabía lo mucho que sufrió al lado de su padre y esto que les estaba sucediendo con su hija era un golpe muy fuerte.

La madre de Serenity la acompañó a su casa para que se cambiara y descansara un poco antes de volver al Hospital.

-Mamá, gracias por acompañarme.

-De nada, hija. Deberías quedarte en casa y descansar de seguro mañana tienes que trabajar. Además, la Señora Tsukino va estar con Solaris.

-Sí, pero puedo cancelar las citas que tengo para mañana. No importa si estará su madre yo quiero estar con él.

-Está bien, hija. Te dejaré descansar.

-Mamá.

-¿Sí, hija?

-Quédate.

-Ok, hija.

Mientras Serenity se estaba bañando su madre fue a la cocina a preparar 2 tazas de té de Tilo. Cuando Serenity salió del baño, fue a donde estaba su madre y agarró su taza de té, platicaron y se contaron cosas divertidas para poder olvidarse por un momento del rato amargo el que estaban pasando.

Ambas estaban felices de compartir tiempo juntas, ya que hace tiempo no lo hacían. Después de tomar té se fueron a la habitación que compartía Serenity con Solaris.

-Mamá, ¿me podrías contar un cuento?

-Ay, hija. ¿No crees que estés muy grande para eso?

-Por favor.

-Está bien, mi niña.

Serenity, se acostó en las piernas de su madre mientras esta le acariciaba sus cabellos lilas y le empezaba a contar uno de sus cuentos favoritos. Cuando terminó el cuento Serenity lloró y del cansancio se quedó dormida, su madre aprovechó para irse y dejarla sola.

Al despertar, Serenity notó que ya su madre no estaba se puso a recordar su niñez cuando le contaba cuentos sobre princesas que eran rescatadas por príncipes y una lágrima empezó a caer de su mejilla. Aunque su sueño se hizo realidad ahora su príncipe estaba grave y nada podía hacer, salió de sus pensamientos, se cambió de ropa y se fue rumbo al Hospital.

Cuando llegó notó que en la sala de espera sólo estaba el padre de Solaris, lo saludó y le preguntó dónde estaba su esposa, éste le respondió que estaba con su hijo, luego le indicó el camino para que pudiera entrar y Serenity le agradeció.

Llegó a la habitación y vio a la madre de Solaris sentada al lado de su hijo y éste durmiendo aún.

-¡Hola, Serenity! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pudiste descansar un poco?

-¡Hola, Señora Tsukino! Ya estoy un poco más tranquila y pode descansar lo necesario y ¿Solaris no ha despertado aún?

-Sí, hace un par de horas lo hizo. Preguntó por ti y le dije que te fuiste a descansar que luego venías a cuidarlo.

-Gracias, Señora Tsukino.

-De nada, Serenity. Bueno, mañana vuelvo para ver los resultados de los exámenes.

-Sí.- La madre de Solaris se acercó a él y le dio un beso en su frente.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.- Serenity se sentó en la silla donde había estado sentada la madre de Solaris cuidándolo.-Mi amor, no es justo lo que nos está pasando. Nos falta un sueño por cumplir no quiero que me dejes antes de hacerlo, quédate a mi lado por favor.- Se acerca y lo besa en los labios.

-Se…Serenity.- Abre los ojos poco a poco.

-Aquí estoy, amor. Vine a cuidarte.

-Gracias, amor. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Ahora duerme que no iré a ninguna parte.- Solaris volvió a cerrar los ojos y Serenity se quedó mirándolo hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Solaris se había despertado y se quedó viendo como dormía su esposa. Ella poco a poco se fue despertando, lo miró y le sonrío, después la sonrisa desapareció ya que se acordó que no había cancelado las citas que tenía hoy, vio su celular todavía era temprano así que salió un momento de la habitación para hacer un par de llamadas.

Al terminar vio que una enfermera entró a la habitación de Solaris, así que entró y vio que le estaba poniendo el desayuno en la cama y él no quería comer. Le dio risa parecía un niño malcriado, le dijo a la enfermera que ella sin problema le daba de comer.

-Amor, pareces un bebé, jajajajajaja.

-Es que no me gusta esta comida se ve desagradable y no creo que sepa bien.

-Jajajajajaja, tonto. Debes comer, además, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, no creo que sepa tan mal.

-Mmm, no quiero.

-Vamos, amor. Come y te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí te prepararé un rico y jugoso desayuno.

-Está bien, comeré.- Se metió el primer bocado con algo de temor pero apenas que lo probó siguió comiendo.

-Vez, te lo dije.

-Bueno, debes cumplir tu promesa.

-Tranquilo, amor. Lo cumpliré.

Después de unos instantes entraron los padres de Solaris, saludaron a él y a su esposa estaban muy felices de ver a su hijo un poco repuesto. Platicaron un rato, hasta que el Doctor entró para darle los resultados de los exámenes.

-Bueno ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes.

-Dígame que tengo, Doctor.

-Me temo que son malas noticias. Lo que usted tiene es Leucemia.

-¡QUÉ!- Dijeron todos a unísono.

-Pero, se puede curar.- Dijo Serenity.

-Tiene que hacer varios tratamientos. No les aseguro si se va a curar tiene una probabilidad del 80%.

-Esto no puede ser mi hijo es muy sano.- Dijo la madre de Solaris con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de su mejilla.

-Lo siento, mucho.

-Gracias, Doctor.- Dijo Solaris tranquilamente.

-De nada, Señor Tsukino. Hoy se puede ir para su casa, bueno yo me retiro.

Los padres de Solaris y Serenity todavía no podían creer el resultado de los exámenes, lloraron desconsoladamente. Solaris simplemente se sintió impotente no quería demostrar debilidad ante ellos hace fingió tomarlo con tranquilidad.

-El Doctor, dijo que ya me podía ir.

-Está bien, amor. Iré a buscarte algo de ropa a la casa.

-Gracias, amor.

-Yo iré a firmar los papeles para que puedas salir.

-Gracias, papá.

-Yo me quedaré contigo.

Cuando Serenity a la casa, empezó a buscar algo de ropa para Solaris, lo metió en una maleta y después salió de vuelta al Hospital. En el camino siguió, llorando, al llegar a la entrada se limpió las lágrimas para que Solaris no lo notara.

Al entrar fue directo a la habitación de Solaris para darle la maleta con su ropa y lo vio llorando junto a su madre. Fingió no haber visto nada, entró para dejar la maleta y luego esperarlo en la sala de espera junto al padre de Solaris. Al terminar de cambiarse, Solaris salió junto a su madre, todos se fueron rumbo a la casa de Solaris y Serenity.

Al llegar, los padres de Solaris se despidieron de él y su esposa para que así pudieran descansar tranquilamente, ya que, al igual que ellos la noticia de la enfermedad de Solaris.

-Amor.- Serenity se lanza a abrazar a Solaris.-No quiero que me dejes.

-Jamás te dejaré, amor. Aunque muera siempre estaré a tu lado.

-No digas eso. Tú no te vas a morir, el Doctor dijo que debes hacer tratamientos para curarte.

-Y ¿si no logro curarme?

-Claro que lo harás, yo estaré a tu lado. Saldremos adelante con esto.- Ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

Después de la ida al Hospital, Solaris empezó con los tratamientos y estos duraron 6 meses, fueron completamente dolorosos para él y para Serenity pero lograron superarlo.

-Señor Tsukino, al parecer la Leucemia logró desaparecer por completo. Muchas felicidades.

-Ves, amor. Lo logramos.

-Gracias, Doctor.

-Pero debe saber que en algunos casos puede que vuelva aparecer esta enfermedad.

-Sí, Doctor.

-No se preocupe, lo importante es que terminó los tratamientos con éxito y que ya puede tener una vida completamente normal.

-Muchas gracias, Doctor.

Pasó un año desde la última vez que vieron al Doctor, un día que estaba Solaris en su oficina empezó a tener los mismos mareos que había sentido la primera vez, pero esta vez no se desmayó. Con eso supo, que la enfermedad había vuelto, recordó por todo el dolor que pasó él y Serenity con los tratamientos, así que decidió pasar el poco tiempo que le quedaba feliz al lado de su esposa, prometió no decirle a ella sobre su enfermedad y decidió que trabajaría en casa para estar cerca de su esposa.

Días después, empezó a trabajar en casa tal y como él lo decidió a Serenity le daba mucha alegría tenerlo cerca, así tenían tiempo para estar juntos.

Un día, Solaris había terminado de hacer unos planos para un edificio que le pidieron diseñar. Estaba muy contento de haberlos hecho pese a los mareos que le estaban dando, ya era de tarde así que bajó para cenar con su esposa, fue directo a la cocina y la vio haciendo la cena.

-Oye, ¿qué te sucede?- Solaris la alzó.

-Simplemente estoy feliz de tener como esposa a la mujer más hermosa de todo el Universo.

-Basta, bájame que la comida se va quemar.

-Jajajajaja, está bien.

-Ve a lavarte las manos, mientras termino de servir la mesa.

-Ok, como usted ordene.

Al regresar de lavarse las manos, notó lo deliciosa que se veía la comida estaba más hambriento que nunca así que se dispuso a comer. Serenity le dio gracia verlo comer y simplemente se río.

-¿Dé que te ríes?

-De lo gracioso que te ves comiendo, jajajajaja.

-No es mi culpa que cocines tan delicioso.

-Jajajajaja. Gracias, amor.

-Amor, ya que terminé con los planos. Voy a tomarme unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones para que vayamos a pasear a donde tú quieras.

-Sí, suena divertido.

Al día siguiente, ya todo estaba planeado irían un par de semanas a la playa, ya que, Serenity nunca la conoció. Solaris pensó que era el lugar perfecto para pasar tiempo con ella, subieron todas sus maletas en el carro y se fueron.

La casa que había ahí era de los padres de Solaris, era un lugar muy hermoso, se respiraba una gran paz y el mar era azul cristalino. Serenity estaba maravillada al verlo, no podía creer que al fin conociera la playa.

Pasaron unos cuantos días, Solaris seguía con los mareos pero esta vez tosió algo de sangre. Entonces supo que sus días estaban contados, así que pidió a un lugareño que los llevara a él y a su esposa ver los delfines en alta mar. Todo estaba completamente tranquilo, hasta que en el bote Serenity se empezó a sentir mareada y fue a vomitar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, amor. No es nada grave.

-Mmm, algo me estás ocultando y es mejor que me lo digas.

-Está bien, te lo diré. Estamos embarazados.

-¡QUÉ! ¿Es en serio, amor?

-Sí.

-No puede ser.- Solaris comienza a llorar de la felicidad y al mismo tiempo de tristeza porque sabía que ese bebé iba a estar por mucho tiempo sin padre.-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.- Abrazó a Serenity con fuerza y luego le dio un beso.

Después de 5 días, Solaris le pidió a su esposa que hicieran una caminata por la playa y ella aceptó con justo. Al llegar el atardecer, ambos se sentaron para contemplarlo, de un pronto a otro Solaris empezó a toser con fuerza.

-Amor, amor. ¿Qué te sucede?- Serenity vio la mano de Solaris llena de sangre y luego cayó en su piernas.

-Perdóname, amor. Por no decirte que la enfermedad volvió.- Serenity empezó a llorar al igual que Solaris.

-Eres un tonto, pudiste haber hecho los tratamientos de nuevo.

-No, amor. Sufrí mucho por ellos y tú también, mi último deseo era pasar lo poco que me quedaba de vida a tu lado.

-No, Solaris. No me dejes, eres mi príncipe, mi héroe.

-No, Serenity. Tú eres mi princesa, tú me salvaste. Me diste ganas de seguir viviendo aunque sólo fuera por poco tiempo.- Siguió tosiendo sangre y manchó el vestido de su esposa.-Lograste superar conmigo parte de mi enfermedad.

-No digas, tonterías. Volverás a superar esto de nuevo lo haremos juntos, pero no me dejes, tendremos un bebé y quiero que se quede sin su padre.

-Ya es demasiado tarde y lo sabes. Quiero que me perdonen ambos por dejarlos, los amo.- Le toca el vientre a Serenity.

-No, amor. No te vayas, no nos dejes solos.

-Serenity, quiero que le hables a nuestro bebé de mí. Aunque ya no esté con él quiero que me recuerde, quiero que sepa que lo amé mucha antes de que naciera y que donde sea que yo esté lo estoy cuidando.- Empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-No, no, Solaris. Tú no puedes morir, amor despierta, por favor.- Lo mueve pero ya era demasiado tarde ya había muerto.-¡NO!- Abrazó a Solaris y lloró desconsoladamente, gente que estaba cerca vieron lo que sucedió, le ayudaron a cargar su cuerpo hasta la casa de playa.

Los que ayudaron pusieron el cuerpo de su esposo en la cama, Serenity les agradeció. Seguía llorando y no hallaba la forma de cómo hablar con los padres de Solaris para decirles que su hijo había muerto, respiró profundamente y tomó valor para hablarles.

Cuando llamó a sus suegros, no aguantó el llanto y les dijo lo sucedido, ellos no podían creer lo que había sucedido. Sin pensarlos, se montaron en su auto, llamaron a los servicios funerarios y fueron directo a la casa de playa para llevarse el cuerpo de su hijo.

Serenity les contó algunas cosas que le había dicho su hijo antes de morir, pero no les dijo sobre su embarazo. Los padres de Solaris, estaban sorprendidos por la decisión tan imprudente que había tomado su hijo respecto a su salud.

Le hicieron un lindo servicio de funeral a Solaris en la casa de los Tsukino, todos sus familiares estaban presentes hasta la madre de Serenity, que estaba para apoyarla en todo y más en ese momento tan difícil. A cada uno de los que estaban ahí, tenía un momento para despedirse de Solaris, cuando llegó el turno de Serenity, ella le dio un dulce beso en sus labios fríos, ya que, no pudo hacerlo en su último aliente. Todos se conmovieron al verse ese gesto, Serenity se apartó estaba hablando tranquilamente con su madre cuando de repente se desmayó y la madre de Solaris lo notó.

-Por favor, ayúdenme.- Dijo la madre de Serenity mientras que uno de los familiares de Solaris la llevó a una habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación sólo la madre de Serenity y la madre de Solaris se quedaron a cuidarla hasta que ella se despertara. Después de unos cuantos minutos, logró despertar.

-¿Qué…qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste, hija y un familiar de los Tsukino te trajo aquí.

-Seguro te desmayaste por la conmoción.

-No, Señora Tsukino.

-Si no fue eso, entonces, ¿qué fue, Serenity?

-Hay algo que no les he dicho.

-¿Qué podrá ser?

-Estoy embarazada.- Ambas mujeres comenzaron a llorar de la felicidad, Serenity simplemente bajó la cabeza por la tristeza.

-Mi hijo, dejó un pequeño rayo de luz en nuestras vidas.

-Hija, deberías estar feliz.

-Lo estoy, pero sé esta pequeña criatura que ahora llevo en mi vientre vivirá sin padre y no sé qué haré sin él.

-Serenity, lo que harás es vivir por mi nieto. Él te necesitará fuerte y no te preocupes por lo demás, nosotros estaremos para apoyarte. ¿Verdad, Señora Nagato?

-Sí, Señora Tsukino.

Ya han pasado, 9 meses desde que Solaris murió y Serenity estaba muy feliz dio a una hermosa bebita rubia y de ojos azules igual a los de su padre, la llamó Serena.

-Mi pequeña Serena, tu padre siempre nos cuidará a ambas en especial a ti. Aunque él ya no esté, yo te protegeré por los 2, sin importar qué.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, entran los padres de Solaris y su madre a ver a la nueva integrante de la familia.

-¡Hola, Hola! Ya llegaron los abuelos.- Dijo el padre de Solaris con un oso grande en brazos.

-¡Hola, Señores Tsukino!

-¡Hola, hija!

-¡Hola, mamá!- La madre de Solaris se acerca para ver a la bebé.

-¡Qué hermosa, niña se parece mucho a su madre!- Serenity le sonríe a su suegra.

-¿Quiere cargarla?

-Sí, claro.- Serenity se la da con mucho cuidado.-¿Cómo le pusiste a nuestra nieta?

-Se llama Serena.

-Hermoso nombre.- Dijo el padre de Solaris acercándose a su esposa para ver a su nieta y la madre de Solaris le entrega a la bebé a la madre de Serenity.- Dime, Serenity, ¿qué has pensado hacer?

-Pues seguir trabajando en la decoración de interiores para mantener a mi hija para que no le falte nada.

-Sé que serás buena madre, Serenity. Pero deberías pensar en irte a vivir con nosotros, así podremos cuidar a nuestra nieta mientras te vas a trabajar.- Dijo su suegra.

-No, quiero estar en la casa que construyó Solaris para nosotros y para nuestros hijos digo hija. Quiero que ella crezca en esa casa, es un regalo que hizo su padre para nosotras y sobre cuidarla no se preocupen. Todavía no entraré a trabajar, esperaré un año para poder así cuidar a mi hija.

-Está bien, pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

-Gracias, Señores Tsukino.

-Oigan, no se olviden de mí. También quiero cuidar a esta hermosa bebita.

-Jajajaja, no mamá. Sé que siempre contaré contigo.

-Eso espero.

Todos rieron con ese comentario, pasaron hablando y alzando a la bebita estaban encantados con ella, al igual que su madre. Para ellos, era una bendición que Solaris les haya dejaron esa luz de alegría en sus vidas.

 _ **¡Hola, chicos! Esta historia es un especial de San Valentín espero les guste y me manden un review no sean malos. Los sigo invitando a que entren a mi página de Facebook Serena Chiba Moon, también a que lean mis demás historias "Sailor Moon: Los Creadores del Universo", "ÁMAME COMO LO HACES TÚ" y "PARTE DE MI VIDA". Bueno, nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
